


Scars

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, F/F, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Scars, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Waking up from a nightmare let's Hermione have a needed conversation with her girlfriend about her trauma.Post Battle of Hogwarts, Established Hermione/Ginny, The 7th Year which never happened
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This was eating at me so why not (:
> 
> Mentions of Body Harm

Bellatrix's manic laughter joined with Hermione's scream, the young witch sitting up with a massive gasp, hand latching onto her forearm.

_ It's okay _ , she thought, trying to stay as rational as she could,  _ it's… it's okay. You're in the Gryffindor Head Girl room, and… _

There's a rustle of clothing, and she starts at the sight of Ginny's light chocolate eyes looking back at her.

_ … and  _ **_she's_ ** _ here. That's… that's good. _

She fought off a blush and lay back down on her bed, staring at the top of her bed. Ginny doesn't speak, and she wonders if she'd imagined seeing her awake.

"You always cover your arm, you know."

Hermione tenses, goes to cover her concealed arm.

"Like now, even when asleep. Why don't you want people to see it?"

Hermione feels burning in her stomach as she struggles to answer.

"Everyone has their secrets, Gin. Their… their scars."

Ginny nods, shuffling closer and gently laying her arm across Hermione's waist.

There's a blush on both of them, this is new, they're learning each other. Ginny sighs in relief when Hermione doesn't push her away, like she had the first time she'd awoken from a nightmare.

That was a mistake Ginny never wanted to make again.

"You mean… like Harry's scar? Or… my mum's emotional ones."

Hermione doesn't laugh, it wasn't meant as a joke.

"... Both."

Ginny nods, and tightens her grip. They're silent, the only sound being the gentle wind through the window of the tower, and Crookshanks purring.

"George wore a hat when he lost his ear, for about eight months. After Fr-"

There's a hitch in her voice, and Hermione rolls to face her, shuffling slightly closer.

Ginny clears her throat.

"Erm- after… after the battle. He stopped wearing it. Starting telling people he'd got into a fight with a Hippogriff… and won."

Hermione smiled, so did Ginny, briefly.

"But the Burrow has thin walls. Even after it was fixed. I knew why, everyone of us does."

There's tears in her eyes now, and Hermione wants to take the sadness away.

"You don't have t-"

"He couldn't stand the sight of his reflection, his ear being gone made him feel better. So he stopped hiding it, he kinda had to."

Hermione saw her point, and nodded.

"I get it."

"Yeah, and I couldn't look at leather books, let alone touch one for years. Even now I have to decorate my books for lessons, customize them or something."

Hermione glanced at the large book, with a link fluffy cover and a cat on the spine. She nodded.

"I could see that, Gin."

"Yeah, but my point is… it takes time, doesn't it? Harry with his scar, even his script on his hand, but then again-"

She held up her hand, as did Hermione begrudgingly. They high fived, the silver of their lesson from Umbridge still catching her eye.

**_I will not break rules_ **

"Snap."

Their hands joined and Hermione ran her thumb across Ginny's, that was a scar she wasn't too upset over, at least.

"Weird year, wasn't it? My fifth, your fourth."

"Ah yes, rule breaking, fighting the ministry, death eaters, Ron having that brain on his head, realising I didn't like Harry but rather his 'basically a sister' friend who I'd known for just as long, all while trying to impress you enough to talk to me."

"I talked to you for years!"

"Yeah, but as friends! I clearly wanted more."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, you clearly wanted this," she gestured to herself with a disgusted lip curl, "so much you gave me the last of your Honeydukes chocolate."

"You looked sad in a library, it was like the world had ended! Worked though, didn't it? I got you by my Fifth Year!"

Hermione snorted

"Or I got you by my Sixth."

They shared a laugh, ignoring the dirty look Crookshanks was giving them as they woke him.

The two witches fell into an easy silence, until Ginny cleared her throat.

"So, whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here, or- or someone will. You know, you have more people than just your rambling girlfriend, who by the way is becoming more and more flustered and-"

Hermione kisses her, silencing her continuous rambling with a soft smile.

"Thank you Ginny, and I will, one day. Tell you, that is. A-and show you, too."

Ginny nodded and snuggled closer.

"Good, thank you. Goodnight, 'Mione."

"Night, Gin."

About two weeks later, when they walked back to the hall for dinner, both glowing from their date by the lake, Hermione had rolled her sleeves up due to the heat.

Ginny had eyed the gigantic scarring on her arm, the word  **_MUDBLOOD_ ** crudely carved into her delicate skin, and her first reaction was to gasp, demand to know who hurt her and to hunt them down.

But Hermione had tried to roll them down, looking self conscious at the look of anger which had overtaken Ginny's face, and the redhead wanted to slap herself.

Ginny stopped her, gently taking the offending hand and holding it tighter. She grinned with a wink, obviously making a show of not focusing on the dark scars, to Hermione's relief, and pulled her towards their room, forgoing dinner.

One day Hermione would be ready, and Ginny would be there for when she was. No matter how long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh but yeah, I weirdly enjoyed this. Rise, Hermione/Ginny fandom!
> 
> For the Record:  
> Harry: Lightning Bolt, DA and Umbridge  
> Ron: Brains, DA  
> Hermione: DA, Mudblood  
> George: Whole ass ear missing


End file.
